The Raptor
Who could move in all that armour? A mysterious warrior clad in thick plate armour. |map = No }} The Raptor is one of the seven Signature Heroes, and is arguably the most mysterious; "Who are the Signature Heroes?" only describes the Raptor as a mysterious warrior. When speaking to The Raptor, he will comment on monsters killed by the player in quests, often stating his opinion on whether the feat is impressive or not. The Raptor's race is currently unknown, and one piece of artwork of him has been released by Jagex with the website's Adventurer's Log. The Raptor seems to be very protective of his true identity, always appearing fully clad in armour and helm and refusing to take any of it off. This armour was defined as having been made by Xenia in the third episode of the Above the Lore podcast. The Raptor has been confirmed male by the game guide following the site's update. Personality Very little is known about The Raptor, even compared to the other Signature Heroes. The Raptor seems only to acknowledge combat achievements as mattering, and until you have defeated a suitably respectable opponent, such as Nomad, will refuse to talk to you entirely. His attitude to solving problems is to completely destroy anything related to the problem. The Raptor is also quite arrogant at times. Appearances The Raptor can be found in various places around Gielinor, but mainly in combat-related areas. Fixed The Raptor can always be found standing on the first floor of the Legends' Guild. Roaming The Raptor will frequently appear in these places for a while (around 3-4 minutes), then teleport away. * Inside the Warrior's Guild in Burthorpe. * Killing chaos dwarf hand cannoneers, and chaos dwarves at the Chaos Dwarf Battlefield. * Killing Lesser demons outside the resource dungeon inside the Karamja Volcano. * Killing Khazard troopers at the Khazard Battlefield. * Near Daemonheim. * Killing Brutal green dragons in the Ancient Caverns. * Killing Lesser demons and sometimes Greater demons in the Wilderness Volcano. * Standing outside of East Ardougne's castle. * Standing inside the Stealing Creation lobby. * In Daemonheim near the rewards trader. Special * Inside the Gamers' Grotto talking to the Head mystic. The Raptor refuses to take off any armour in order to play Stealing Creation, and then teleports away. * Standing next to Kuradal. When speaking to him he demands a task from her, and after she argues that he could be a slayer master himself (but he wants to fight, not stand around all day) and that he should be teaching her, she assigns him 5,000 Dagannoths. After he teleports away, Kuradal will tell the player that she hopes they never become like that. Quest The Raptor features in the Song from the Depths quest, released in 22 May 2012. He, along with the player, is asked to save the men of Rimmington from a restless sleep. After jumping into a chasm and subsequently being swallowed by the Queen Black Dragon, the player discovers that a siren named Remora, the source of the affliction, has been tricked into drawing the souls of the men towards her (and the sleeping dragon). When Remora is released, the Queen Black Dragon awakens, disgorging the trio. The Raptor shields the player from dragonfire, but Remora is killed; the Raptor and the player teleport out just in time, and the men are freed from their sleep. Cinematic trailer The Raptor appears in the RuneScape cinematic trailer that can be watched here. Along with Sir Owen, Ozan and Ariane, The Raptor fights against a gigantic troll, and narrowly saves Ozan from the brute's axe. Dialogue * After Dragon Slayer, he comments that Elvarg is just a dragon and that he isn't impressed. * After Nomad's Requiem, he comments about the player killing Nomad, and reckons the player could be as good as himself. * After While Guthix Sleeps, he comments on the player's skill in defeating the Balance Elemental and considers going after Lucien himself. * After Within the Light, he comments on the player finding their way into Prifddinas, but has no desire of his own to help the elves. * After Dream Mentor, he comments on the player killing The Inadequacy and states that it was just an imaginary monster. * After Legends' Quest, he comments that Nezikchened is just a demon and that he isn't impressed. * After The Void Stares Back, he comments on the player killing the Pest Queen and expresses his regret on not being at the fight. * After Ritual of the Mahjarrat, he comments on the player defeating the Balance Elemental and helping to sort out Lucien. He then comments about the player not going after the Dragonkin. * Throughout the Gielinor Games, he has many lines. Trivia * In the Gielinor Games Cheese Wheel Rolling event, after commenting about cheese, the Raptor would say "If you'll excuse me, I have strykewyrms to kill." This suggests he has at least a Slayer level of 73, although his conversation with Kuradal suggests he is 99, maybe even higher as Kuradal comments "He should be teaching me." * If one tries talking to The Raptor before they have defeated any "worthy opponents", he will completely ignore them. * It appears the Raptor has about 1000 life points, as for a small time he could be slain by the brutal green dragons due to an update which buffed their strength. * The Raptor has the second highest hit in RuneScape, as this is shown when he is fighting monsters. While fighting Brutal green dragons, he can hit up to 10,000 life points in one blow on the dragon. * The Raptor has the same voice actor as Bandos. Category:Quest NPCs